


The Gift

by AncientCovenants



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: The Gift that keeps on giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientCovenants/pseuds/AncientCovenants
Summary: Michael Guerin gets a gift that isn't really meant for him at all.
Kudos: 24





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the quickest story I've ever written but it was such a sweet and simple idea I just had to share it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

There was a box.

A plain brown cardboard box innocuously sitting in front of the door to his Airstream.

And it didn't seem like it had been left there by accident. For on top of the box, there was a note.

_'Because it'll make Alex smile.'_

It was rather odd something that would make Alex smile would be left at _his_ door but it _was_ intriguing enough that he opened the box to take a peek.

And inside of the large rectangular box he found a guitar case.

And inside the case, he found _the guitar._

He knew this guitar. It had once belongs to Alex's brother, and at one point, Alex had given it to _him._

He'd returned it though, when he'd wanted easy and things between them were anything but.

And yet here it was once again, and he suddenly knew to which of Alex's brothers it had belonged.

He pulled out his phone and, not expecting a reply, typed out a quick message to Gregory Manes,

_'Thank you.'_

* * *

Following Alex Manes' performance after Crash Con, open mic night at the Wild Pony became insanely popular.

And though he didn't have an original song to sing, he was still nervous to perform in front of a room full of people.

Until Alex came over.

And suddenly the world was still. The butterflies in his stomach flew off and a calm settled around him like a soft blanket.

"Hey."

"Hey," he greeted back, unzipping the black case.

"You gonna perform tonight?"

"Planning on it."

He pulled out the guitar from its slumber. A question appeared in Alex’s eyes even as the smile lingered on his lips.

"Is that my brother's guitar?"

He smiled and leaned in, letting him in on the secret.

"He said it'd make you smile."

And indeed, the blinding beam from Alex made for the greatest gift of all.


End file.
